It is known to provide conventional awning assemblies for buildings or vehicles. For instance, it is known to provide a recreational vehicle with an awning assembly. Such conventional awning assemblies are typically mounted on an upper portion of the wall and above the side door of a recreational vehicle. Conventional awning assemblies have proven beneficial for a variety of purposes. For instance, conventional awning assemblies have proven beneficial to shelter an area next to a recreational vehicle by shielding the area from rain. In further examples, conventional awning assemblies have proven effective to shelter an area from direct sunlight. There is a need for awning assemblies for mounting to a support structure to provide shelter to an area adjacent a support structure.